eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Yi
| |- | | | | |} Player：marz Character： Miura Tatsumi "Yi" Race：Hanyou　　　　Age：17　　Gender：Female Level：1 Shrine： Independent　　Shrine Type： Kami：　Shinki：　Fame： Stats *Mind：3 *Tech：8 *Body：7+1 *Spirit：3 HP: 37/37 SP： 12/12 TP: 0/4 Physical Attack/Defense: 6/3 Jutsu Attack/Defense: 0/3 Skills Equipment Right hand: Retractable-Claw Glove+2 (20) +3 Left hand: Chakram (3) +1 Armor: Leather Jacket (3) Evasion+1 Items: 1 Fuda (1) Other Kon: 3 Current Experience:0 Experience Used:0 Merits Steel Heart (-1) Accelerated Pregnancy (-1): (Pregnancy takes only a matter of days). Demerits Weakness (1): Mackerel Fertile (1) Dark Charisma (1) Description Half Tengu, half-human. Tatsumi is 5'6" and fairly thin. Her chest is a plump C-cup (24.5 cm). Her hair's black, but with a purple streak slightly off center to the left. She wears it long, to her waist, usually unbound but occasionally done up in a Chinese style. Her eyes are red. She typically wears a leather jacket and Chinese-style clothes. Her wings are a dark blue, though towards the ends they shift to dark green. Unlike her younger brother, she's learned to hide them completely when they're not in use. Second child of Tatsuya and Mitsuko Miura and the only daughter, Tatsumi was always a tomboy even at a young age, when she preferred hanging out with the boys. Sports and martial arts interested her more than girly stuff ever could. Her tengu father was killed when she was 5. Two years later, youkai attacked her home. Her older brother Takumi was killed in front of her eyes. She managed to hide her younger brother, Takeru, before she and her mother were raped and carried away to a different world. As they were being dragged off, the youkai set her home ablaze. She had no idea her younger brother, Takeru, survived the fire. Their king took a liking to her mother, and Tatsumi was forced to watch as she was repeatedly raped. Full of anger, she swore she'd find a way to escape and end his bloodline. His response was little more than mocking laughter. Fortunately for her, part of her wish soon came true. Just hours after arriving, human exterminators raided the youkai stronghold, slaughtering the creatures and rescuing Tatsumi and the other victims of the youkai. All but one. The king managed to slip away with Tatsumi's mother. The exterminators were Buddhist monks from China, and when they rescued Tatsumi and the others and brought them back to the human realm, it was in their homeland. With her entire family presumed dead save her mother, Tatsumi had no reason to return to Japan. Wanting to rescue her mother, she asked the monks to train her in kung fu. She spent the next decade with them, honing her skills. When she was 16, Tatsumi learned by happenstance that the monks had discovered the location of her mother, but were keeping it secret from her. Furious over the secrecy, she snuck out of the temple one night to rescue her. What she hadn't realized was they kept it a secret because the youkai king had made a deal, giving up Mitsuko to another youkai in exchange for incredible power. Unprepared, Tatsumi was quickly defeated. With a void left by the loss of Mitsuko, the king was all too eager to let Tatsumi take her place. She spent the next half year as his sex slave and even today when she closes her eyes, she can still hear his mocking laughter as he repeatedly impregnated her, reminding her that she had sworn to end his bloodline, yet she succeeded in bearing him several offspring. He collected her milk, explaining he could somehow use it in a ritual to rapidly age their children, promising to turn them into mighty warriors. Finally, one night her guard had grown lax, assuming she was too broken to even think of escape. He was wrong. She remembers choking the life out of him against the cell door, grabbing the key and freeing herself. She remembers stumbling down the hallway. She doesn't remember anything else, until she wound up in the forrest of Sugiyama. Since then she's been mainly stealing to survive. Despite all the trauma she's been through, Tatsumi's personality is remarkably intact. She still wants to find her mother and to get her vengance on the youkai king, but currently has no idea where to start looking. She's fiercely protective of her friends. In addition to sports and martial arts, Tatsumi loves singing, though the songs she likes are mainly punk rock. Nevertheless, she won't hesitate to drag people to karaoke. Bisexual, though with a preference for girls.